


Grisaille

by Xekstrin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Multi, link gets his booty licked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Reunited at last, Midna, Zelda, and Link revel in their mutual love.They play a game together, blurring the lines, and melt into a new world.





	Grisaille

It started in a forest. That's how it always started.

A young man hunted in the woods close to the home he'd lived in all his life. In the past five years he'd let his hair grow longer, because his lover liked to brush it, and he liked to please her. It was braided and twisted around his head in a crown, woven with flowers, to keep it from getting snarled or tangled in their games. Running barefoot through the moss, he didn't fear catching his toe on a rock or a bramble. Everything in the forest was soft and inviting, manicured as carefully as any lawn.

On second thought, maybe it wasn't a forest. It was too clean to be a real forest. The woods didn't just hold life; they were alive. Not this place, smooth and tapered. At times it seemed more like a painting. Watercolors blended together and melded, dreamlike.

Link stumbled through it blindly, breathless with laughter. He was blindfolded, searching with his other senses. In the dark he could smell fresh earth and wetness, heat rising from the earth. He felt it under his paws; he breathed it in every gasping inhale. Sunlight slashed through the canopy; he frolicked split in two, running in the light as a man and the darkness as a wolf. He bounced, leaping between worlds in this place where they were joined.

The first clue tickled his nose. He nudged it, sniffing and sneezing, and then delicately bit it before spitting it out. A silk chemise. He nosed around more, then walked on two legs and felt a footprint embedded in the mossy floor. He followed it, finding more clues, until finally he stumbled into the trap.

He fell ass over heels into it, flailing and struggling. When he pulled his blindfold off the world was too bright. As if in sympathy, the clouds shifted overhead, darkening the grove. Climbing out of the shallow pit, he grumbled at the sound of laughter that echoed around him. Someone was taunting him.

The sound drew him in circles. Even when he had more control over the direction of his ears, pricked forward and straining to hear. Even when he was certain she was just around the corner. He'd wiggle and pounce, expecting to sink into soft flesh, but only hit the dirt. Loping through the shadows with his tongue lolling out, he hunted for them both, sniffing and scratching and growing more frustrated as the sun started dipping below the horizon. Only when it was dark did he find them, wiping a palm over his sweating forehead and spotting a scrap of light in the distance.

It glowed blue, translucent like a nightbug, a cave mushroom or some fish from deep in the darkest ocean waters. It drew him in. He might as well be a small bug himself, hypnotized by the lights as he stepped into shockingly cold water. He'd hit a stream, and there on the other bank they were waiting for him.

[Zelda sat on a throne of bramble and nettles, flowering vines still in bud winding through the length of it.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzVQkO92wNw) She held a scepter of rowan and ash, more closed buds surrounding it. When she spotted him she relaxed, sitting with a posture unbefitting a monarch. She slouched, feet draped over one arm of the chair. When every flower bud opened up, the source of the light was revealed.

Blue flower vines hung from every tree branch.  Each petal held a light within, like fairy fire. They snaked across the ground. They decorated the end of her scepter, pointed at him. Red stamens hung heavy from the blue blossoms, each tipped with a shocking yellow stigma, heavy like the feeling in his chest, in between his legs. He waded into the cold waters until he was waist deep, emerging on the other side dripping wet. He shucked the rest of his clothing off, intent on his prize. Because he had found her, he had won the game.

Then something sharp hit the back of his knees. He collapsed, yelping once. It had smarted but didn't really hurt, and when he glared over his shoulder he saw Midna smirking down at him.

"Did you really need a hint that obvious?" Midna taunted.

She walked around him in a circle. Her bouncing steps, light as feather, made her seem like she was dancing. Zelda watched, chin on her palm, a single finger over her lips like she was restraining herself from speaking.

"I might as well have lit a great signal fire," Midna said, playfully twitching her leg as though she aimed to kick him while he was down.

He grabbed her by the ankle, a warning in his grip and his eyes, and she stopped circling him like a vulture only to push him onto his back. She fell on him with another cackle, hands on his chest, tilting his head back as she took his mouth. Her fangs scraped him with her kisses, so unlike any other kiss he'd ever received. Not just because the shape of her was so alien and wrong in his hands but because she had never known of kisses before him and brought her own idea of it to the table. Hedonism guided her, motivated purely by what felt good rather than what what looked proper.

She licked a stripe over his cheek, nibbling on it. Midna always told him she wanted to eat him alive one day, and he was only half certain it was hyperbole. Relegating herself as spectator for now, Zelda watched with that impenetrable smile. She'd memorized the landscape of Link's body a hundred times over; it was Midna's turn, tonight, for the first time.

It had been his idea to turn it into a game. Midna had always been a trickster, and Zelda enjoyed the freedom in playing the role of a faerie queen rather than an actual queen. Her garland of roses and her blue-blossom scepter were just toys, unable to hurt herself or anyone she cared about.

They'd chosen a place where the two worlds met. Neither light nor darkness ruled entire.

Dawn... or maybe twilight.

Link relaxed when Midna touched him with curious and eager hands. She stroked the scars on his chest, but she didn't focus on any particular one more than the other. They were fresh, most of them. Most of them he'd gotten because of her.

Though his nipples were responsive to her touch, she gave them only passing interest, nose wrinkling at the sight.

"You Hylians have the most bizarre anatomy."

He returned the favor and her skin hummed in delight. Midna glowed blue like those flowers, and she rippled like a river. Liquid shadow. He didn't need to talk in order to show Midna that she was strange to him too.

A noise next to him made his ears twitch. Zelda kneeled next to them, her skirts rustling as she bent down to kiss him too. Hers was a storybook kiss, crisp and cool and dry. Midna's burning coal eyes watched, red irises flickering between them curiously, then she darted forward and bit Zelda on her bare shoulder.

"Ow!"

The princess flinched away, rubbing it and pouting. When Midna smiled it was all teeth, her eyes narrowed into nothing but inkbrush strokes with two gleaming dots of yellow in the middle.

Firmly, Link reached up to grab Midna by the chin. She watched him underneath her, and he exhaled sharply through his nose.

"My skin is softer than Link's," Zelda said, diplomatic as ever, stepping in to translate even if that wasn't exactly what Link wanted her to say.

A little bit of rough handling wouldn't break him. Midna explored without restraint, petting over the fine trail of hair that led up his belly, stroking bare calves. She found him where he was hardest and took him between thumb and forefinger and _pinched_ , prompting him to bite his lip and squirm. Zelda chaperoned, a little more cautious, a little more experienced than both of them.

Taking Midna's hand, she removed her from Link and brought those black fingers to her mouth, cleaning them of his arousal. Fascinated, Midna patiently waited before leaning forward again, drawing Zelda's lower lip between hers.

"That was much nicer," Zelda said.

"Don't get used to it," Midna responded.

Lightning sprung between them hot enough to burn, but only Link seemed singed by it. They were both cool and removed, blazing but untouched. A long black tongue stretched from Midna's mouth, long enough to reach Zelda's hand and bring it to her lips. Past razor sharp teeth, Midna drew her in further. She held Zelda captive, the points pressing but not breaking flesh. Zelda allowed it for a moment, and when she tugged free Midna released her without leaving a mark.

Fingers wet, Zelda returned her attention down to Link. She knew how to touch him, skirting the edge of tension back to pleasure. Her wrist moved, up and down, while Midna gave Link more of her own strange kisses, biting and licking up the crook of his elbows and knees, trying to provoke more twitching reactions from him.

"Turn him over," Zelda instructed, and Link rested on his belly while Midna got a new canvas to play with. Every inch of his back was more sensitive than his chest and his squirming intensified as she licked him, her tongue drawing shapes and glyphs into his scarred skin. The blossoming scepter had been discarded nearby, the lights within glowing and pulsing. He focused on the light, vision swimming as the two monarchs adjusted and positioned him, played with him, set up this elaborate stage for him, loved him.

It was for him. It was all for him.

He shouted once when Midna's tongue wavered down under his tailbone, further down over the cleft of his ass. Demanding access. He hesitated, trusting her but still afraid, worried about himself and worried about her even though he'd seen her use that tongue for much worse things. There was something still very eldritch and impish about her, something akin to those monsters they had fought in the dark.

Of course they were only 'monsters' because they were unfamiliar; to Midna's eyes was he strange and pale and hairy, some subterranean thing, some unsightly growth?

Worse, was he— did she— seeing him bare, would she keep the promises she'd whispered in the dark? Would she understand that this could be a game, but there were still _rules_ , and they weren't the kind of rules you could skirt around or press or challenge as she so loved to do?

Would she? Would she?

Would she still love him?

Link clenched his fists and bowed his head and moaned, braced up on his knees as her tongue lapped at him, wet and hot. He felt his blush spread over his shoulders, scorching hot against Zelda's cool hands as she soothed him. She liked to count the freckles on his sun-kissed skin. Personal constellations traced with a fingernail dragging down his spine.

Wet and surprisingly hard, her tongue toyed with that tight ring of muscle. It was teasing, feather-soft. Then the pressure intensified again, wetness streaking down his thighs from her dripping tongue and his own arousal.

Midna laughed, the sound strange from a slack but busy jaw. Intense pleasure built up in waves, close but not enough. He knew it wouldn't take long if he could just take control. Huffing, he squirmed, reaching one hand between his legs to touch himself.

"Don't come yet," Zelda said, one hand on his head. Stilling him, warning him. "Midna?"

A wet click and a frustrated sigh. "I didn't realize you'd be calling all the shots."

"Midna." He heard a smile in that voice. "You're being so sensitive tonight. Are you nervous?"

"I'm _frustrated_."

Zelda stroked down his back as Link shivered and twitched, straining against the instinct to move. He stayed still. "I'm sure he'd be happy to please you instead for a while."

"Yeah." She traced his sex, sticky and clingy. Aching. Her fingers pressed on either side of where he was hard and wet. Heart hammering, his pulse beat harder. Midna was touching him. Midna's dark hands, each tipped in a blunt nail. "That's right. You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you Link?"

That hadn't been a part of what they discussed. As far as he knew, Twili couldn't even have sex. It was something different for them, and he wondered what Midna was getting out of this. Other than a genuine enjoyment from making him suffer. But he nodded, eager.

"Of course you would. You'd lie here and let me torture you for hours."

Link paused but then he felt her fingers start to explore him, more deft than her tongue had been. He nodded again, reminding himself that he couldn't buck backwards onto her. Whatever coated her tongue was thick, sticky, clinging. She worked two fingers into him, _gently_ at Zelda's urging. Then she withdrew, clicking her tongue again in frustration.

"I want to see his face."

His head rested on Zelda's lap, looking up at her for reassurance. It was given freely, a soft kiss while Midna fucked him. Warmth pooled down his spine, gathered low in his belly. Tight. Every inch of him felt tied up, even if he was free. Only his promise restrained him, and the powerful urge to _obey_.

"Look at you, staying still like a good boy." Midna always enjoyed teasing him, her words feeling like a little knife under his nails on the worst of days, and like a hand clutching his heart on the best. "So hard, right here." She pressed her thumb to where she'd abused him before, still aching from that cruel pinch. "You Hylians are _filthy_ , leaking from every orifice. It makes me want to plug you up in every hole."

A fresh rush of arousal surged through him. Link fisted the turf at his side, fingers digging up clumps of grass by the roots. The struggle to keep from coming was painful now, the denial was _agony_. He kept waiting for one of them to relent but they didn't, even Zelda pushing him past where she'd gone with him before.

Strained, wheezy gasps escaped his lips. He couldn't talk but he didn't need to, not when his heels were creating little furrows in the moss, when he was wet down to his ass, when he was flushed red and tearing up a bit— more wetness but this time from his eyes, amusing Midna, who called him filthy again, asking him what else his body would do if she continued.

"Would you bleed for me, Link?" she asked, pushing inside him with three fingers. Stretched into bliss, he couldn't even fully relax into the sensation. Without permission to come, it was all something to fight against. And Link had never lost a fight. "Bleed and weep for me. Sweaty little beast. I love seeing you writhe like this."

Beseeching Zelda for mercy, he threw his head back, seeking her out again. But there was nothing there except stone, a smile like the ones in her family portraits. Revealing nothing, ceding nothing.

Every lurid question and demand Midna posed was answered with a nod, or a raspy shout. Link was promising his soul to her by the end, anything for mercy.

"Would you—" he had already started nodding when she stopped him. Something in Midna's voice had gone incredibly soft. "Shhh. Listen to me, Link. Would you crawl?"

Link nodded. Boiling alive but devoted, he listened, attentive.

"Yes, you would." It sounded less like a barb. It was confirmation. It was praise. "You would. I know you would."

Zelda brushed her fingers over his. He grasped at her, their hands entwined, his grip so tight he was shaking. A string stretched out taut; a link between two monarchs.

"You'd crawl for me, on your hands and knees, through burning sands, [for years and years and years](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naoBTy1Rh0I)."

And years. Every shard of mirror plucked from the sand, gathered up until the mirror was whole.

"You've got a beautiful heart, Link. You're so good."

Zelda framed another hand on his hip, keeping him pinned down. There was a moment where the two women exchanged a questioning glance, call and return. Now? Now.

"You can come."

Permission was all he'd been waiting for. He curled up, would have lifted himself off the ground if Zelda's weight hadn't turned into iron. They forced him to weather it all, waves of pleasure that left him shaking and breathless and croaking from his ruined throat. When his vision cleared and his senses returned he heard Zelda laughing.

"You really are a wretched little creature," Midna said. But she sounded more impressed than anything else, slowly flexing her fingers to see how his come stretched between them, clinging and thick. She tested it, tasted it on her black tongue. Then she shrugged; it didn't taste like much of anything to her, but things were different for her kind, anyway.

When she crawled up his body to kiss him again, though, he squirmed away.

"You're the only disgusting one here," Zelda accused. "Go rinse out your mouth before you do that."

"Why would I rinse out my mouth?" Midna said. "I've—"

Zelda closed her eyes tightly. "Don't— don't finish that sentence."

"I've never rinsed my mouth in my life," Midna barreled on. "Do Hylians have such soil in their mouths that they need to clean it?"

Zelda dropped her head into her hands. "Now I can never unlearn that, Midna."

"Listen, it's perfectly sterile in there." Midna sounded like a lecturer at the universities in the city. "It's fine. You're the only ones with bacteria growing everywhere. Full of millions of other organisms." She shook her head again. "Dis-gust-ing."

"You're the one fucking us. What does that make you?"

Midna's only response was a grin that split her face in two, rows of teeth from ear to ear.

The blue lights gathered as they all stripped bare. The water nearby cooled them off, waist high. Pressed together, wet and shivering, Zelda kissed him again as Midna lounged by the shore. Stretched out, she watched with amusement as he lifted her. Long legs wrapped around his waist, another sweet kiss. His hands disappeared underneath the water, elbow working quick and fast. She came quietly enough that the sound of the murmuring stream drowned it out, a little shiver as she clutched him tight.

Midna joined them in the water after a bit of coaxing, floating like a lilypad in the lazy flowing stream.

It rinsed them clean; the dawn rose over them soon enough. The warmth rose up as fog, and soon enough drifted away into nothing, wisped away by the burning sun.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zelda: hey babe what that mouth do  
> Midna: what? mouths are for like biting and killing and talking and stuff  
> Link: [smorch]  
> Midna: OH HOLY SHIT
> 
> I refuse to believe Midna has ever brushed her teeth, I won't be accepting any questions at this time
> 
> thanks a lot to Sass for requesting this! <3


End file.
